falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC04MasterQuest.txt
Dialogue for the cut quest DLC04 Master Quest |scene= |srow=14 |topic=0101FAB8 |trow=14 |before= |response=''{Monotone, automated announcement.}'' Level One |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Monotone, automated announcement.}'' Level Two |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Monotone, automated announcement.}'' Level Three |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Monotone, automated announcement.}'' Main Floor |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{Monotone, automated announcement.}'' Projection Booth |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before= |response=''{Monotone, automated announcement.}'' Transit Center |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before= |response=''{Monotone, automated announcement.}'' Starport Nuka Museum |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before= |response=''{Monotone, automated announcement.}'' Starport Nuka Observation Deck |after= |abxy=A8a}} |before= |response=''{Monotone, automated announcement.}'' Ground Floor |after= |abxy=A9a}} |before= |response=''{Monotone, automated announcement.}'' Nuka-Express |after= |abxy=A10a}} |before= |response=''{Monotone, automated announcement.}'' Upper Level |after= |abxy=A11a}} |before= |response=''{Monotone, automated announcement.}'' Lower Level |after= |abxy=A12a}} |before= |response=''{Monotone, automated announcement.}'' Asteroid Set Access Tunnel |after= |abxy=A13a}} |before= |response=''{Monotone, automated announcement.}'' Planetscape Set, North Entrance |after= |abxy=A14a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0101FAB7 |trow=2 |before= |response=Going up |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Going down |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |topic=010424AB |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' We are now arriving at the station. Please be sure to collect any children and personal belongings before exiting the Nuka-Express. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=0104186D |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Hello and on behalf of the Nuka-Cola Corporation, we'd like to welcome each and every one of you aboard the Nuka-Express Monorail. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' For your own safety, please remain seated or utilize the provided handrails while the train is in motion. |after=DLC04MonorailPA_NukaStationEnter: If you'll direct your attention to the right side of the monorail, you can observe Nuka-World's famous Fizztop Mountain. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0104186C |trow=2 |before=DLC04MonorailPA_NukaStationEnter: For your own safety, please remain seated or utilize the provided handrails while the train is in motion. |response=''{Friendly}'' If you'll direct your attention to the right side of the monorail, you can observe Nuka-World's famous Fizztop Mountain. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Standing at over 100 meters tall, Fizztop Mountain is the largest man-made structure in Nuka-World, and features the five-star Fizztop Grille. |after=DLC04MonorailPA_NukaStationEnter: Coming up is the heart of Nuka-World, Nuka-Town U.S.A., featuring the Cola-Cars arena, the Bradberton Amphitheater, and The Parlor Dinner Theater. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0104186B |trow=4 |before=DLC04MonorailPA_NukaStationEnter: And kids, don't forget to tell your parents to bring you to the Nuka-Cade where you can play games and earn tickets to win fabulous prizes. |response=''{Friendly}'' From Nuka-Town U.S.A., you can access any one of our five individually-themed parks. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Experience the future at the Galactic Zone, or relive the Wild West at Dry Rock Gulch. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Take a tour through the Nuka-Cola Bottling Plant or visit Kiddie Kingdom and meet the whole Nuka-Family. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' And finally, for the nature lover in you, travel to Safari Adventure and delight in over 100 different animal species from around the world. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |topic=01041868 |trow=2 |before=DLC04MonorailPA_NukaStationEnter: Standing at over 100 meters tall, Fizztop Mountain is the largest man-made structure in Nuka-World, and features the five-star Fizztop Grille. |response=''{Friendly}'' Coming up is the heart of Nuka-World, Nuka-Town U.S.A., featuring the Cola-Cars arena, the Bradberton Amphitheater, and The Parlor Dinner Theater. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' And kids, don't forget to tell your parents to bring you to the Nuka-Cade where you can play games and earn tickets to win fabulous prizes. |after=DLC04MonorailPA_NukaStationEnter: From Nuka-Town U.S.A., you can access any one of our five individually-themed parks. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=010424AD |trow=2 |before=DLC04MonorailPA_NukaStationLeave: Remember, the Nuka-Cola Corporation is not responsible for any lost, stolen, or damaged items during your stay. |response=''{Friendly}'' Nuka-World would also like to take this time to remind our loyal customers that we're only open for a few more weeks in October. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Don't miss out on one last chance to see Nuka and Cappy before we close our gates for the winter season. |after=DLC04MonorailPA_NukaStationLeave: Here at Nuka-World, we value your feedback as a loyal customer. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=010424AC |trow=2 |before=DLC04MonorailPA_NukaStationLeave: Don't miss out on one last chance to see Nuka and Cappy before we close our gates for the winter season. |response=''{Friendly}'' Here at Nuka-World, we value your feedback as a loyal customer. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' We encourage you to send any suggestions on how we may improve your experience to our Customer Service department at our corporate headquarters. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01041866 |trow=2 |before=DLC04MonorailPA_NukaStationLeave: For your own safety, please remain seated or utilize the provided handrails while the train is in motion. |response=''{Friendly}'' We hope you enjoyed your visit to Nuka-World and continue to have a safe trip home. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Remember, the Nuka-Cola Corporation is not responsible for any lost, stolen, or damaged items during your stay. |after=DLC04MonorailPA_NukaStationLeave: Nuka-World would also like to take this time to remind our loyal customers that we're only open for a few more weeks in October. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=01041871 |before= |response=''{Helpful announcer voice for theme park monorail. / Neutral}'' Please stand clear of the doors. |after=DLC04MonorailPA_TransitCenter: Por favor, mantengase alejado de las puertas. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01041870 |before=DLC04MonorailPA_TransitCenter: Please stand clear of the doors. |response=''{Helpful announcer voice for theme park monorail. / Neutral}'' Por favor, mantengase alejado de las puertas. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files